Glovers for Lovers
by freaky-hanyou
Summary: Makoto is always concerned about keeping Haru warm during the winter; he finds an interesting article of clothing online that can keep them -both- warm...a glove. Winter fluff and shenanigans! Makoharu Oneshot


Hi friends! If you're a MakoHaru fan on tumblr, then you know it's time for the MakoHaru festival! Yaay! So fortunate for you I'm hoping to put out 3 stories this month, unfortunate for me I've only gotten one done as a head start -_- Wish me luck guys, lol.

Anyway! I hope you enjoy these shenanigans, I had such fun with the idea. And if you Google 'Glovers for Lovers' you will see exactly why this story needed to be written XP

Enjoy!

 **Glovers for Lovers**

Haru wasn't particularly fond of winter: He couldn't go swimming unless they visited Samezuka, the freezing wind bit into his skin whenever he stepped outside, and he had to wear layers and layers of clothing.

"Haruuu! What do you think you're doing?! You can't go out wearing only _that!_ "

Well. It was _recommended_ that he wear layers and layers of clothing at least. Doing as such was annoying however, so Haru often chose not to. He looked down at his dark blue jacket. Sure it was a bit thin, but this level of cold was still manageable.

A sharp gust of winter air blew over Haru from behind, and he held back a shudder. This level of cold was _mostly_ manageable anyways. At any rate, the source of the number one reason he disliked winter had finally met him at the bottom of the stairs, ready to start walking to the train station.

Makoto immediately started to fret over Haru's lack of proper winter gear. "Haru! We're going to be out shopping with Nagisa and Rei all day! If you just wear this, you'll definitely get sick."

"I'm fine," Haru insisted, just managing to refrain from rolling his eyes. Haru knew nothing he could say would convince Makoto of that however, especially after one time three years ago Makoto had left him alone and, true to form, Haru had gotten a very bad head cold. Ever since, Makoto always worried about his winter attire to the point of distraction. Haru even suspected Makoto usually wore extra layers just so he could give some to Haru. Haru couldn't fault him for it though; he knew that Makoto only had his best interests in mind, and that thought alone was enough to warm him from the inside. But at the same time…

Haru bit back a sigh as Makoto wrapped a large, overly fluffy scarf around Haru's neck and mouth. Haru protested as Makoto bundled him, struggling to keep easy access to oxygen. Really, Haru didn't think one could die from being smothered by love, but if it _were_ possible, it would happen to him one winter.

Haru eventually situated the scarf around him comfortably and settled his eyes on Makoto. "Am I warm enough now?"

"Yes but, well…your hands…"

Haru's brows furrowed slightly in confusion. "I'll just keep them in my pockets," he explained, and he wasn't really sure why he had to do so: Makoto usually never complained about Haru's hands precisely because Haru kept them in his pockets all the time during winter, so why…?

Haru's confusion deepened as he noticed that Makoto's face was reddening while he stammered more than usual. Haru raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Makoto said too hastily, his own gloved hand wandering subconsciously to his jacket pocket. At this point, Haru noticed something very strange about Makoto.

"Makoto," Haru asked, "Why are you only wearing one glove?" Makoto, who usually left the house bundled enough to undertake an Arctic expedition, didn't have on two _gloves?_ It wasn't adding up.

Nor was Makoto's increasing embarrassment. "I…well…you see…I found this online and…" Evidently Makoto had decided that he couldn't explain whatever he was talking about any further, and he pulled the object of his sudden discomfiture from his pocket and held it out to Haru. Haru took it from him, examining it closely.

It was…a weird bundle of black fabric. Two moderately-sized holes led into a large pocket made in the middle. Haru held it up by the ends. He couldn't figure out what it was. "What is this?"

"It's a…glove…" Makoto said haltingly.

A glove? How? Haru looked at the bundle again. Sure, one could put their hand into one of the holes and the thing would be a suitable mitten, but what about the other hole? And there was way too much space in the middle for it to be a single mitten—

Oh.

"This is for two people then?" Haru asked, and the deepening color of Makoto's cheeks was more than enough reply. Nevertheless, Makoto still tried to explain.

"W-Well, we usually don't see any other people on the way to the train station, and so I thought that this way maybe—"

"Makoto." Haru said, and Makoto stopped trying to explain, his jaw snapping shut.

"Yes Haru?"

The corners of Haru's mouth tipped up into a small smile. "Give me your hand."

And just like that, Makoto's embarrassment melted away into a dazzling smile. "Okay, Haru."

Haru stuck his hand into the glove, holding out the open end to Makoto. After a bit of fumbling, Makoto slipped his hand inside, wrapping it around Haru's. There was ample room in the pocket for both of their hands, and after a moment of staring at the glove Makoto let out a giggle.

"What?" Haru asked.

"Nothing," Makoto said, interlacing their fingers in the glove, "I'm just glad I bought this. Shall we go?"

"Okay," Haru agreed, blushing slightly as the two walked hand in hand down the path.

Makoto couldn't resist asking one more time, however. "You're sure you're not—"

"I'm fine," Haru emphasized, and he really was warm enough. It was funny really; the wind was still whipping at his back and yet he could barely feel it. The heat emanating from their joined hands seemed to envelop Haru, wrapping him in a previously unknown bubble of warmth and contentment that—

"Haru! Makoto! Wait up!"

And just like that the bubble was gone, bursting as Haru and Makoto turned back to face the voice. Haru prayed for strength.

Kisumi.

Makoto, bless him, remained oblivious to Haru's sudden change in mood, greeting Kisumi with a friendly smile. "Kisumi, hey—!" He raised a hand to wave as Kisumi approached, but immediately realized his mistake: He had unthinkingly lifted the hand that was sharing the glove with Haru, resulting in a strange, wobbly gesture. Kisumi's eyes focused on the glove as he came up in front of them.

Makoto immediately tried to distract him. "Kisumi! What are you doing around here?" Makoto greeted with a strained smile as he tried to downplay his embarrassment.

"I was dropping Hayato off at a friend's house," he explained, gaze unwavering. "What's that?" he asked, indicating the glove.

"Oh! It's a…glove," Makoto offered lamely, looking away as he tried his best not to burst into flame.

"Really?" Kisumi replied, and Haru watched the sly grin grow on his face. Haru felt his protective instincts kick in as he spoke before Kisumi could continue. "Yeah, Makoto bought it for us."

"For both of you?" Kisumi said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Haru improvised, "I hate wearing gloves in the winter. This way, Makoto thought that he'd be able to literally help me wear at least one."

"I see…" Kisumi replied, but Haru could tell that he wasn't buying it. Damn. "You know, I think I've seen this online once. They were called 'Glovers for Lo—'"

"Oh! Would you look at the time," Makoto interrupted, trying to make a show of looking at his watch but failing miserably as he realized once again that it was in the glove that they shared. He pressed on, trying to get out of the situation before he expired from further mortification. "We really must be going; we're meeting Nagisa and Rei—"

"No problem, I'll see you guys later!" Kisumi said, but the glint in his violet eyes still made Haru feel uneasy. They turned to go, but at the last second Kisumi caught Haru by the shoulder, stopping him. He leaned close to whisper in Haru's ear. "I hope you're keeping Makoto warm enough too, Haru; let me know if you need an extra _hand_."

Haru stiffened, offering another goodbye before he dragged Makoto away by their joined hands, starting back down the path.

"Haru, what did he say?" Makoto asked, but he could tell that Haru wasn't going to say.

"Nothing," Haru replied, calming down slightly as they put more distance between them and Kisumi. He always found a way to get under Haru's skin.

Seeing Haru's mood starting to sour, Makoto kept talking, trying to salvage the situation. "That was really embarrassing though; maybe we shouldn't use this…"

"No," Haru protested firmly, tightening his hold on Makoto's hand. "I like it. It's warm." He met Makoto's gaze, and Kisumi's jibes faded away as he watched Makoto flush with pleasure. His tone softened. " _You_ keep me warm."

Makoto squeezed Haru's hand. "You keep me warm too, Haru."

Haru had a sudden idea, and he looked around to make sure they were _really_ alone this time before he pulled Makoto into an alleyway between two houses. "Actually," Haru added over Makoto's squawked protest, "If we're going to walk all the way to the train station, I think I need to be a little warmer."

Haru didn't give Makoto time to protest as he closed his lips over Makoto's, pressing him up against the side of a house with a firm kiss. Makoto's protests died away as he melted against Haru, lips parting with a happy sigh. Their gloved hands became trapped between their bodies, and Haru used his free hand to pull Makoto even closer, fingers tangling in his hair. The two parted after a moment, breathing in the sharp winter air.

"Do you feel warmer now?" Makoto asked, and Haru nodded, allowing himself to be led back out onto the path towards the train station. "I'll have to keep that in mind the next time I see you underdressed for winter," Makoto added with a coy smile.

Haru had always known he'd had a particular fondness for winter.

-((The End!))-

There you have it! Something cute for once. I hope you enjoyed, and I'd love to hear your thoughts! ((Psst; it's my birthday tomorrow! I know it'll be an awesome day if I hear from you :p))

Thank you for reading!

~freaky-hanyou


End file.
